1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a graphics processing apparatus and a graphics processing method, and more particularly to a graphics processing apparatus and a graphics processing method, which processes images using a plurality of Graphics Processing Units (GPUs).
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphics processing apparatus in the related art performs rendering and blending with respect to a plurality of applications using a plurality of GPUs. Specifically, the graphics processing apparatus in the related art performs rendering of a first application among a plurality of applications using a first GPU among a plurality of GPUs, and performs rendering of a second application among the plurality of applications using a second GPU among the plurality of GPUs. Accordingly, the graphics processing apparatus in the related art can quickly perform rendering jobs with respect to the plurality of applications.
However, the graphics processing apparatus in the related art performs blending of video data that is related to applications rendered by respective GPUs through any one GPU among the plurality of GPUs. As described above, since the graphics processing apparatus in the related art performs blending of the video data related to the applications rendered by the respective GPUs through a specific GPU, a load may occur when the corresponding GPU performs the video processing jobs.
Further, the graphics processing apparatus in the related art has the problem that while a specific GPU among the plurality of GPUs blends the video data related to the rendered applications, the remaining GPUs are kept in an idle state, and thus the plurality of GPUs are unable to be efficiently used.